<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Red Roses Fill My Dreams by DenvyrWriting9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537097">Her Red Roses Fill My Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenvyrWriting9/pseuds/DenvyrWriting9'>DenvyrWriting9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Minor Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, Weiss Schnee-centric, Whitley isn't an asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenvyrWriting9/pseuds/DenvyrWriting9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitley remembers being forced to watch the Vital Tournament. He remembers the girl being ripped apart. He remembers the live stream of the school his sister went to being destroyed. He also remembers his sister. And the girl that came home with father was not the sister he remembered.</p><p>or</p><p>Ruby got really hurt and Weiss has PTSD from seeing her crush nearly die in front of her.</p><p>Edit: On hiatus until June</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The girl in white and red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at trying to write PTSD. I have done as much research as I could about it and will be speaking with medical professionals about it. I am so sorry if you suffer from PTSD or know someone who does, and I'm sorry if I get something wrong.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your father is bringing your sister home today, Master Whitley. Will you be there to welcome her home?” Klein asked Whitley as he walked into his room. Whitley was at his piano, playing a short tune he had learned a while ago. He stopped playing and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I suppose I should welcome her back; it would be the brotherly thing to do,” Whitley said as he got up from his chair. Weiss was a pain in his side half the time, but after what had happened, it was the least he should do.  </p><p>Father and Weiss came later in the day than expected. Whitley and Klein stood at the ship dock alone. Winter was off doing who knows what for the general, and mother was drinking in her room. He tried to force a smile as the doors opened, but it fell slightly as he saw the state of his sister. </p><p>The girl in front of Whitley was not the sister he knew. He knew a strong smart ass who was too stubborn for her own good. This girl looked… distant. Like she wasn’t all there. Her hands shook slightly as she held a red cape close to her chest.  </p><p>“Ms. Weiss, it’s good to see you. Should I take your, um, cape?” Klein reached for the hood in her hands, but she pulled back. </p><p>“It’s okay, I-I can take it Klein.” She began to follow Klein to the manor. Whitley wanted to say something, but he couldn’t think of anything that would befit a situation like this one. </p><p>~ ~ ~ </p><p>Whitley heard screaming. He jolted up in his bed as the sound rang in his ears. It was past midnight. Whitley got up and ran out his room following the sound to Weiss’s.  </p><p>He ran in the room and came to Weiss’s bedside. She was screaming in her sleep. Whitley shook her awake. </p><p>“Weiss! Weiss! You’re okay, alright,” Whitley shook her. She jolted up. </p><p>“There’s too many. There’s too many. I-I can’t,” Weiss’s breathing was heavy and frantic as her eyes darted around. Her body was shaking as she continued to mutter. </p><p>“Hey Weiss, it’s okay. You are okay. Just please breathe,” Whitley held her as she calmed down and her breathing steadied. Klein came into the room at that moment and rushed over to Weiss and Whitley. </p><p>“Ms. Weiss are you okay? I heard screaming.” Whitley let go of his sister and Klein held her instead. She leaned into him and tears began to stream down her face. Klein began to hush her in an attempt to soothe her. Whitley backed up and walked out the room, his head spinning. What happened that was so terrible that it turned his sister into that. He knew that it was bad there, people died, but...</p><p>Whitley lay in bed, unable to sleep. What was he missing? What had happened? What was so bad that it broke his sister?  </p><p>The red cape. </p><p>The cape she had been carrying. Whitley had seen one of her first matches in the Vital tournament. One of her teammates had a red cape. He thought back to what it looked like. There was a darker patch of red around a tear. Was that darker patch… </p><p><em> Oh no,</em> Whitley’s eyes widened,<em> Oh no. </em> </p><p>He knew what would break his sister. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In the Head of a Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all cry yourselves to sleep tonight</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss got up that morning having gotten no sleep. Her body hurt and head was spinning. She remembered waking up from a dream, Whitley and Klein at her side. She remembered crying. The dream that woke her... </p><p>
  <em> “We’ve got to hurry!” Ruby yelled as they fought off more grimm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> Weiss made a path of glyphs up the side of Beacon tower, "Go, you can do this.” </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> Ruby nodded and ran up the tower to where Pyrrha was. Weiss turned around to fight off more grimm, but the courtyard was empty, devoid of anything. Then Weiss heard a scream. She turned back around and saw Ruby on the ground, a glass spear sticking out of her left leg. She was coughing up blood, the ground around her was a pool of it. Weiss rushed to her side, but Ruby just turned her head, blood coming from her mouth. </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “You sent me up there. I’m like this because of you, Weiss. You did this to me.” </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “No, no, I-I didn’t... I...” </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> The blood began to pool more and more, it raised up to Weiss’s ancles, then knees, then Weiss couldn’t breathe. She was drowning in the blood. The blood of the woman she loved. How could this have happened? </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Weiss shook her head. She couldn’t think of that. She <em>couldn’t</em> think of that. She had to focus on the present, but the dream still haunted her. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> She would have been better if you hadn’t sent her up there</em>, a voice in her head said.  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Weiss closed her eyes and tried to ignore the voice. She put on a dress and made her way to the dining room. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Father was at the head of the table, enjoying his breakfast. Whitley was a few seats to his right. He looked up when Weiss entered the room, his face of concern before transitioning to his usual “Cheery” demeaner.  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hello sister, did you sleep well?” Whitley asked. At first, she thought he was being patronizing, but the slight change in his face made it clear he was trying to be nice. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I did... uh, fine,” she said as she sat down close to the middle of the table. One of the chefs came in and placed a plate in front of her. She didn’t eat much. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>~~~ </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Whitley was in his room. He was sitting at his piano, but he didn’t play anything. Instead, he had his scroll, looking at the death count for the fall of beacon. A list had been made of all the bodies that had been identified, although a large number of bodies hadn’t. He was looking for that girl. Weiss’s teammate. The one with the hood.  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> She’s not on the list,</em> he thought, <em>perhaps she was just injured or something, and hopefully not one of the unidentified bodies.</em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>So, he looked at a list of people who had been injured. It was harder to find, but once he got it, he was horrified.  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He had seen the abstruse amount of deaths, but the injuries were somehow worse. People with broken or missing limbs, some had stab wounds, others had... oh god. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He put his scroll down. How, how could this have happened. How could so many people have lost their lives, lost people they cared about. Then it hit him. He could have lost someone he cared about. He could have lost Weiss.  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He breathed in and out until he was calm enough to continue searching.  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Oh no, he thought. Weiss had three teammates, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. Belladonna’s internal organs had been punctured, Xiao long had lost her right arm, and Rose... Ruby Rose had the red hood, and she had had her left leg nearly severed by glass. Whitley didn’t know how close they were, but they had to live together for months. Surely they were friends?  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Then Whitley thought. If all her teammates got hurt, then why did she seem to be perfectly fine. Unless she wasn’t. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>~~~ </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Weiss was on the floor before she knew what was happening.  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She saw Ruby’s cape on the floor and her mind brought her back to that night. That horrible, awful night. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “Go,” Weiss told Ruby. She ran up the side of Beacon tower carrying Crescent Rose, trying to find Pyrrha. Weiss turned around to face more grimm, but a surprise attack by an Ursa caught her off guard. There were 3 of them, one was an alpha.  </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Oh shit, <em>she had thought,</em> this is going to be hard. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> She danced around them, getting in hits as she saw Ruby out of the corner of her eye running up the tower. Weiss place  the finisher on the alpha and another, about to end the third one when she heard a scream coming from where Ruby and Pyrrha were. She turned and saw Ruby falling.</em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> Weiss was unaware of what she was doing. She reached out an arm and the summoning glyph appeared once again that night. A beowolf  jumped out and began to run at the tower, rebounding off it and caught Ruby. They landed safely on the ground, but it disappeared as Weiss was slammed a few meters away, breaking her aura. The Ursa she didn’t kill was standing a few feet away, walking over to her. She got up and ignored the pain in her side as she picked up her weapon and took up a fighting stance. The Ursa slashed at her, but she was too slow to dodge. A large gash appeared, reaching from her chest to her hip. She knew people weren’t supposed to fight when their aura was broken, but she needed to protect Ruby. </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> She got up again and ran as the Ursa had its back turned. It was going after Ruby and no monster was going to lay a claw on her. She sprinted, ignoring her bleeding stomach and bruised side. Ignoring her ringing ears and everything in her body telling her to rest and stabbed straight through the Ursa. She ran to where Ruby was and knelt next to her.  </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> A broken piece of a glass spear was in her left thigh. It was bleeding a lot and she didn’t know what to do.  </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “Help!” She yelled. She knew that everyone here needed help, but she had to hope that someone was nearby.  </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “Weiss?” an only half-conscious Ruby asked. </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “Ruby, I’m here. You're gonna be alright.” Weiss’s voice shook as she said that. </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “Weiss you’re bleeding,” Ruby pointed out. </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> She looked down at her blood-soaked stomach. The gash the Ursa left was deep. It would scar. </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> Ruby sat up a little with Weiss’s help and removed her hood, “Use this to stop the bleeding.” </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> Weiss rapped it around herself a little bit as she heard someone calling Ruby’s name. </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “Ruby! Ruby!” Ruby’s uncle yelled. He put his sword away when he saw the pair and ran over. Ruby had already passed out again, and Qrow picked her up, bridal style. </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “What happened?” He asked Weiss. </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “I don’t know. Ruby had gone up the tower to try and find Pyrrha, and then I saw her falling with a glass spear in her leg. I-I don’t, I don’t,” Weiss’s breathing began to be frantic as the whole situation sunk in. Blake had been stabbed, Yang lost an arm, Ruby had a spear in her leg, and Pyrrha was probably dead. Hell, a bunch of people were probably dead. </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “Hey, kid calm down. There are transports waiting to take us some place safe, alright. You’re both gonna be okay. We’ve saved all the people we can now, but if we stick around here, then...” Qrow’s words trailed off. </em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Weiss’s breathing was erratic. Her chest felt like someone was squeezing it. She didn’t want to remember that night. She didn’t want to remember the death. Her head felt light and her vision blured as she tried to steady herself, but she barely managed to steady herself on a wall before her legs gave out under her. Her heart was going a thousand miles an hour and when she tried to get back up her hands were shaking violently. She kept trying to take a deep breathe, but she ended up gasping for air.  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>So, she lay there, on the ground, until her body and mind calmed down enough for her to get up and walk shakily over to her bed. She grabbed her covers and curled into a ball, silently sobbing for what felt like an eternity.  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Sibling's dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whitley does some shit and Weiss and Winter have a... conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks had passed. I felt like years and seconds all at the same time to Weiss. The only thing that seemed different was when Winter came to see her. Weiss was curled up on her bed, thinking about that night and all the things that went wrong. </p><p>“Weiss, I know you like to sulk on your bed all day, but Winter is here to see you, because of course she is, and father is getting angry at her presence,” Whitley said as he leaned into her room from the doorway. They had made a small system, you could call it. Weiss tries not to scream in her sleep and Whitley checks up on her to make sure she’s not dead or something. </p><p>Weiss’s head pricked up at the comment, “She’s here?” </p><p>“Brothers no. She is waiting off premises for you. She would never come within a hundred feet of father.” </p><p>Weiss smiled a little. She got up and followed Klein to the place where Winter was. How Winter managed to get father to allow her to leave is entirely unknow, but Weiss assumed it might have to do with a lot of shouting and threats.  </p><p>“Weiss, you’re here,” Winter told her as they met each other at her airship, “How have you been since, um...” </p><p>“I’m fine, Winter.” <em> If you don’t count the fact that sometimes I have horrible nightmares about everyone around me dying, I curl up on the ground and want to die as my chest feels like someone's sitting on it, and I can’t leave my room at night because I’ll see the statues of grimm and nearly have a panic attack,</em> Weiss thought. </p><p>“Great. I wanted to show you around Atlas academy. I want you to still try and be a huntress, Weiss. I can tell that it is important to you the way that it is important to me.” They got on the airship and the pilot took off for Atlas academy.  </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Whitely didn’t quite know what he was doing. Or how he was going to do it. He wanted to somehow reach out to Ruby Rose, the girl his sister seemed to be crying about. He had his thoughts about why, but he couldn’t be too sure.  </p><p>The problem with reaching out to someone who is on another continent is that the CCT towers were currently down, and that made cross continental communication impossible. The person who designed these out to be shot for the horrible structure of it.  </p><p>But Whitley continued on his quest to find her. And find her he did. Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, grew up on the island of Patch with her half-sister, Yang. Went to Singal combat school for two years before being personally moved up by the headmaster of Beacon Academy. She competed with her team, team RWBY, in the Vital tournament, but let her teammates do the 2v2 and 1v1 rounds. During the attack on Beacon, she was injured. A large piece of glass had impaled her left thigh, damaging the majority of muscles in it, but only slightly damaging the bone. </p><p>She was most likely at home, with her sister, who had suffered a total amputation of her right arm. Whitley sighed. He wondered what their dad must be feeling to see his children in that much pain. He wondered if his own father would feel sadness if he had ever been injured like that. </p><p>Whitley wondered a lot. But today was not the day to wonder. Today was the day to make his sister happy.  </p><p>He pulled out his scroll and walked away from the computer he was researching from. He had to make a call to someone and make sure these girls were taken care of. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>Weiss wasn’t really paying attention to the tour of Atlas. She was just happy about doing something other than lounge around at the Schene manor. She was also happy to be with Winter.  </p><p>“The curriculum here at Atlas is far superior to most other Academies. I do truly believe that- Weiss are you paying attention?” Winter noticed her distant look. </p><p>“Hm? Oh, right, sorry.” </p><p>Winter sighed and rolled her eyes, “Look, Weiss. I know you liked it at Beacon, but Beacon isn’t an option anymore. If you want to be a huntress, Atlas is your best chance.” </p><p>“There’s always Shade Academy,” Weiss joked. To even imagine her in a rough, sandy, hot place like that was too farfetched. </p><p>Winter looked around. No student or teacher or anyone was there.  </p><p>“There is also Haven Academy,” Winter told her in a slightly quieter tone. </p><p>“You know more than anything that I can’t just leave. Father would have my head.” </p><p>“I am going to Mistral in a little while. It's not that bad.” </p><p>Weiss took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  </p><p>“You need a way to master summoning, like I do.” Weiss heard the faint sound of ice and the breath of something large. She opened her eyes to see a large ursa behind Winter. </p><p>The ursa. The alpha ursa and the other two that had attacked that night. Ruby falling. Qrow carrying her. The ursa. Ruby. Qrow.  </p><p>She jumped back a little. Her head felt light, and her breathing became less and less stable. Her heart began to race as her mind kept trying to relive that night. Her chest felt like it was imploding on itself as her vision became blurry. She vaguely heard Winter calling her name, but she felt a hundred miles away. Weiss’s hands began to tremble as she slunk to the ground. She knew Winter was holding one of her arms, but she didn’t feel real. Nothing felt real except the pain of her heart and chest and head. A pain like someone was squeezing them. Her breath become calmer as five minutes passed. Maybe ten. Weiss couldn’t tell. Her heart slowed and she could hear herself think. She could feel Winter at her side. She could finally hear her say something. </p><p>“Weiss! Weiss are you okay? What happened? What was that?” Winter voice was of gentleness and caring. </p><p>“I-I...” </p><p>Winter pulled her into a hug, “You’re okay. It's over. You’re okay...” </p><p>Wiess shook her head, “It’s not over. Beacon has been destroyed. My friends are scattered across Remnant, and I can’t even look at an ursa without having a panic attack. I’m not okay, and this is not over.” </p><p>“Weiss, you’re going to be okay.” </p><p>“No. I’m not going to be okay. I’m not going to Atlas. I’m not going to Haven,” Weiss pulled back from her sister’s embrace. </p><p>“Then what are you-” </p><p>“I don’t know!” </p><p>Weiss held her trembling hand and tried to calm down, “I don’t know, Winter. I just don’t know.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was originally inspired by a piece of fan art I saw. And I have no clue when I'm going to stop.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Wilted Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to pop over to the island of Patch to catch up with our favorite little Rose bud</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby woke up to the birds singing and the sun shining through her window. It was a nice change of pace from the gloom that had been hanging over their heads for almost two months now. The best part was team JNPR was coming to see her and Yang today. Well, team JNR anyway. </p><p>She smiled as much as she could as she tumbled with her crutch. Stupid leg injury making her life difficult. But she still got up and went down stairs to get some breakfast. </p><p>Her dad was humming to himself as he made pancakes. Six plates were set with glasses of orange juice already placed.  </p><p>“Hey dad! Just so you know, you might have to double what you’re making. Nora eats a lot,” Ruby said as she walked over to her dad. </p><p>“Yang reminded me yesterday, so I could buy some more ingredients while at the market,” Tai said as he kissed his little girl’s forehead. She laughed and pushed him away, but lost grip on her crutch and fell. </p><p>“Ruby! Are you okay, baby?” Tai said worried as helped her up. </p><p>“I’m fine, dad. I just fell,” Ruby assured him as she adjusted herself. </p><p>“Just… making sure.” </p><p>There was a knock on their door. Ruby went to answer it and was nearly knocked over by Nora. </p><p>“Ruby! How have you been?” Nora basically yelled at her. </p><p>“Nora. To tight. Can’t breathe.” </p><p>“Oh, sorry.” </p><p>Ren and Jaune greeted her as well and sat down with her at the table. </p><p>“Yang! Nora, Ren, and Jaune are here!” Ruby yelled up to her sister. </p><p>A few moments passed without a word, “She’s probably not hungry right now.” </p><p>Ren and Jaune gave each other a look. </p><p>Nora grabbed half a stack of pancakes, “Well I am!” </p><p>The four of them talked and laughed for nearly an hour about almost anything. Almost. There was one thing none of them wanted to talk about.  </p><p>Tai had gone to check the mail, but he came back in with two packages. </p><p>“What are those, dad?” Ruby asked when she saw them. </p><p>“Well, I thought I might have to pull some strings, but it looks like someone already did,” He said as he opened one of them on the coffee table. </p><p>The four children walked over to see an atlas leg brace in the box. The other looked to Ruby as she sat on the couch. </p><p>“The other box is an arm for your sister, but she’s sleeping, so why don’t you try it on, Ruby,” Her dad looked at her and brought the box over to her. </p><p>Ruby looked at it for a minute before pulling it out and putting it on. </p><p>She shakily stood up with her crutch before putting it down. It seemed clucky at first, the movements a little slow, but after moving a little more it seemed that it was fitting better and better as she moved. Ruby looked up from watching her leg move. Her dad was smiling. Jaune and Ren looked happy for her and Nora was almost shaking with happiness. Ruby smiled. Maybe this wasn’t the end for her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this little bit of happiness. I will be going on Hiatus for a week or two because my mom just had surgery and I have a lot of school work I'm behind on, so just maybe read my other RWBY fic, MAJE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Leaving a world behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been nearly six months since the fall of beacon. Wiess was having less and less panic attacks. Whitley helped her through most of them. He had gone from “Annoying little brother” to “Only support system.” It was almost jarring for their father to see them getting along so well. </p><p>Winter came around once or twice more before having to go to Mistral. It was nice when she came by. Whitley would usually not do much, but Winter could tell that he actually cared for Weiss.  </p><p>And then they snapped. </p><p>The charity gala happened. </p><p>“Unbelievable. Absolutely Unbelievable. Do you have any idea what you stunt cost us?” Jacques demanded. </p><p>“I-” Weiss tried. </p><p>“And don’t think I’m just talking about Lein here! Our reputation, our, our...” Jacques sighed. </p><p>Wiess looked down. </p><p>“I want to leave.” </p><p>“I beg your pardon?” </p><p>“I said I want to leave. I don’t want to stay here anymore. I don’t want to stay in Atlas anymore.” </p><p>“Young lady I don’t give a damn about what you want!” </p><p>“Father.” </p><p>Jacques turned to see the door open and Whitley standing in the room.  </p><p>“Yes, Whitley?” </p><p>Whitley shook a little as he answered. </p><p>“Stop it.” </p><p>“Stop what?” </p><p>“Stop yelling at Weiss. Don’t you think that she’s been through enough?” </p><p>Whitley shrunk back a little as Jacques walked over to where he was. Jacques grabbed Whitley’s wrist and held it above his head. </p><p>“I don’t know how you got so much, <em> insolence </em>, but by gods I will beat it out of you!” </p><p>Whitley’s eyes widened in horror. <em> No, not again, not again. </em> He closed them waiting for a blow that would never come. </p><p>“No. You. Won’t.” </p><p>Weiss was standing in a fighting stance with her rapier out, pointed at Jacques. </p><p>“You won’t touch him.” </p><p>Jacques let go of Whitley’s wrist and walked over to Weiss, shaking in anger. </p><p>“I don’t know what the hell you think you’re doing, but I swear-” </p><p>He was promptly cut off by Whitley hitting him over the head with a vase Weiss had in her room. It shattered on impact, but it also knocked Jacques clean out. Whitley dropped the broken vase and looked at his hands. They were cut and bleeding. Wiess rushed over to him. </p><p>“I don’t, I- I, what the hell did I just do?” His eyes were wide and his body shaking. </p><p>“You did what you had to, now, he won’t stay unconscious for that long, and when he wakes up, he’s going to be very pissed. So, here’s an idea. I was planning on going to Haven at some point, now it seems like that point is right now, so let’s get out of here.” </p><p>“But, but we can’t jus-just leave? Can we?” </p><p>“Sure we can. Stay here, I’ll get some of you things, as well as a first aid kit, and you just hang tight.” </p><p>Weiss took off her heels and began to sprint to Whitley’s room, grabbing a small bag of his things before running to Klein for a first aid kit. </p><p>Needless to say, Klein was very surprised to find a very traumatized, very much bleeding Whitley in the same room as an unconscious Jacques. </p><p>Klein rapped up his hands and wished them well, giving them directions to a secret passage in the library to get out. </p><p>~~~ </p><p>When they got on the cargo ship that would take them to Mistral, Whitley was absolutely terrified. What was his life going to become? On the run from his own father. In the middle of an unfamiliar place. Maybe he should dye his hair. His white was kind of a giveaway that he was a Schnee.  </p><p>Weiss looked at his searching face and put a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, we’ll be alright. Winter said she was coming to Mistral, so we can meet up with her.” </p><p>Whitley shook his head, “No, all Atlas personal have been directed to come back to Atlas.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“I have no clue. Probably something crazy that the general has cooked up.” </p><p>Weiss shrugged, “Maybe.” </p><p>“But I think I know someone who might be.” </p><p>Whitley reached for his scroll and tried to look for that Ruby girl. Yes. His scroll detected hers on the continent. </p><p>“Who?” </p><p>“Your friend, Ruby Rose.” </p><p>Weiss froze as she heard her name, “How do you know?” </p><p>“After your first panic attack, I tried to figure out why you had them. I searched up all of the losses and found your entire team on the injured list. I figured that fact that had her hood meant that you were close to her. I just got connected to her scroll. It's too far away for me to send her a message, but I know she’s here in Mistral.” </p><p>“Do you know if she’s okay?” </p><p>“She is. She just had a lot of muscles in her leg severed. Atlas has lots of tech that can help with severed limbs and severed muscles, so I, um, help her and her sister out.” </p><p>Wiess looked at Whitley and her eyes began to stream tears as she leaned forward and hugged him. Whitley just looked surprised before leaning in himself and hugging her as much as he could. </p><p>Maybe he would be fine in an unfamiliar place. Just as long as he had his sister with him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, so I'm so sorry for the hiatus I was on. School and everything has been crazy as fuck, so I haven't had time to write much of anything. I will make this, as well as all of my series bi weekly instead of weekly. That is because I am working on an original series called "Faceless &amp; Nameless" that will be weekly. The first chapter will be published on April second and will be updated every friday. Just a notice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>